Alchemy
Alchemy is the equivalent of a magic system in Secret of Evermore. Unlike traditional RPG magic systems, Evermore does not use MP for alchemy. Each alchemy formula is made on the spot by combining the necessary ingredients to create a reaction. The player is not able to freely combine alchemy ingredients, though. Numerous characters make livings as alchemists, developing formulas and gathering ingredients to sell to other practitioners. Every alchemy formula uses a combination of 2 ingredients. This combination is usually realistic in terms of science and chemistry. Every formula also has a unique combination, except for Reflect and Force Field, which share the same ingredient combination (but do differ in ingredient amount required). There are two types of alchemy: light (curative and support) and dark (offensive). The player is able to equip up to nine alchemy formulas at a time; current formulas can be changed when visiting an alchemist, or certain other characters. Receiving a new formula also allows the player to change their equipped formulas freely. A formula cannot be used until it is learned, even if the player knows and has the proper ingredients. The leaders of Evermore are also able to cast powerful alchemy by use of Call Beads. Alchemy Extra Notes It is possible to have no formulas equipped. This will be the case at the start of the game but it is also possible to never equip any formulas. This will remove the alchemy screen of the Hero when trying to display it. It is also possible to beat the game without ever equipping any alchemy formulas. Normally this would not be possible as Levitate is a forced requirement (two times; in Prehistoria and in Antiqua) but through certain exploits with the Dog, this requirement can be bypassed. All alchemy and Call Bead formulas have an icon with the same visual mechanic, they have two icon states. The icon switches between both states every 0.25 seconds (0.25sec for most icons). There is one exception to this, Disrupt has 4 icon states. Each icon is made up of 16 by 16 pixels, for a total of 256 pixels in a square. Alchemy Leveling Table All alchemy formulas can be trained, and most of them will have increased effectiveness when leveled up. Some formulas never become stronger, though. These are as follows: Cure, Levitate, Revealer, Escape, One Up, Super Heal, Reflect, Force Field, Stop, Call Up and Energize. For a total of 11 formulas, or 32% of the total 34. Note that Call Bead spells cannot be leveled up, either. In reality, the maximum level is 9:98 and not 9:99, which is obtained after casting the alchemy formula 588 times. Unobtainable Formulas Some formulas cannot be obtained anymore once a certain event has happened, either the NPC has moved or his location has become inaccessible. This applies to these formulas: Escape, Explosion, Lance (Alchemy), Fire Power, Revealer and Speed. If the player has abused certain progress exploits with the dog, he can also skip receiving Flash and Levitate, making them unobtainable if they have progressed too far into the game. Heal can also be skipped, but can always be reobtained later. If the player has beaten Aegis before unlocking Drain, to then go and unlock Double Drain from the same alchemist, the alchemist will only give Double Drain at first. But if the player enters his cave again, he will give Drain and ask the player how they got rid of the barrier blocking the entrance. Logically, this makes little sense, but this happens because of how the game code is made. This means Drain can always be unlocked and does not become unobtainable. Least Formula Collection Without cheating a player will always have at least 1 formula unlocked; Call Up. Through normal gameplay, the player will also unlock Flash, Heal and Levitate and Crush for a total of 5. This can be avoided as stated above, however. List of Formulas There are a total of 34 alchemy formulas (and 1 dummy formula). 18 formulas are defensive/light ones which help the player in a certain way, be it healing, buffing Stats, allowing progress, etc. The other 16 formulas are offensive/dark ones, which all deal damage (except Stop) and sometimes have a secondary effect like add damage over time, heal the player for the damage dealt, etc. In alphabetical order: In chronological order (optimal route): Prehistoria: Flash, Hard Ball, Acid Rain, Cure, Defend, Heal, Levitate, Speed Antiqua: Crush, Sting, Atlas, Revive, Revealer, Fireball, Drain, Escape, Double Drain Gothica: Lance, Corrosion, Fire Power, One Up, Regrowth, Super Heal, Slow Burn, Explosion, Lightning Storm Antiqua backtrack: Barrier & Prehistoria backtrack: Miracle Cure Omnitopia: Reflect, Call Up Gothica backtrack: Nitro, Force Field, Stop Omnitopia backtrack: Energize Dummied formulas One formula that was implemented in the game still exists in the coding in an unfinished state: Laser. This formula uses the same alchemy icon as that of Levitate and uses 1 Limestone and 1 Brimstone, but has no effect. Trivia *It is actually possible to view/change your currently equipped formulas, even if you do not have any unlocked yet. The game will briefly try to open the unlocked formula menu but quickly close it again, as if the player had closed it themselves. This is only possible by using cheats however. *There are two different animations when the boy mixes an alchemy formula: for light, he casts the formula into the air; for dark, he smashes it to the ground. Category:Alchemy